Eirin Yagokoro
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Eirin Yagokoro (八意　永琳 Yagokoro Eirin) is one of the antagonists of Imperishable Night. She's a medical genius from the Moon, able to create even the Hourai Elixir with the help of Kaguya's power, the manipulation of eternity. She's living in exile in Gensokyo after choosing to stay with and devote herself to Kaguya Houraisan on Earth rather than take her back to the Moon. She was a very well-known figure on the Moon, having not only been instrumental in the founding of Lunar society with Lord Tsukuyomi, but also being its leading medical mind and the person in charge of the Moon's emissaries to the Earth. Power and Stats Tier: High 1-C, possibly higher Name: Eirin Yagokoro Age: At least 1500, likely way older Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Lunarian, Moon Goddess, Former Sage of Moon, Former Co-Founder of Lunar Capital Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Pure Alchemy, Flight, Danmaku, Non-Corporeal (Her human-like appearance is no more than just a meaningless form, like most gods.), Magic, Sealing, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Meta Regeneration (With Houri Elixir.), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Absolute Immortality, Duplication (Gods in the Touhou verse have the ability to split their spirits to divide themselves, and this can be done infinitely with no loss of power in the process.), Immutability (In Kaguya's profile, it's stated that she can deny any change as she can create a perpetual world, her power is heavily involved in the creation of Hourai Elixir, thus the consumers should have the resistance to any manipulation too.), Medicine Manipulation and Creation (Able to create and manipulate any medicine or drug including the legendary Hourai Elixir.), Reality Warping, Reality Separation, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Dimensional Travel (Can break through Otherworlds.), Able to use Ultramarine Elixir Orb (Possible Logic Manipulation, Precognition and Limited Time Manipulation), Abstract Existence (The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power.), Probability Manipulation (As shown here.), Illusion Creation (As shown here.), Immunity to Disease Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (As shown here.), Conceptual Manipulation, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods existed before any concepts are created and conversely created them, thus are able to exist without one.), Immortality Bestowal, Limited Dream Manipulation (Able to use "Butterfly Dream Pill".), 4th Wall Awareness (As shown here.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement (Lived in the Lunar Capital which located at True Moon before for a long period of time which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Boundary Manipulation (Created the barrier of Lunar Capital that's made out of the boundary of fantasy and reality and such barrier is too complex for even Yukari to break through easily.), Freedom, Creation, Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation (As shown here.), Astroremkinesis (Changed the rotation and orbital period of the moon.), Memory Erasure (As shown here.), Empathic Manipulation (As shown here.) Attack Potency: High Complex Multiveral Level, possibly higher (She was the mentor of Yorihime and Toyohime surpass all of Gensokyo and fought on par with Junko, thus should be comparable if not, superior to them. Considered to be a threat Yukari. She was also the co-founder of Lunar Capital.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: High Complex Multiversal Level, possibly higher Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku,, at least Planetary with other magic (Sealed all of Earth, preventing anyone from leaving it.), Multiversal for her true form (Gods can access any Otherworlds.) Intelligence: Supergenius (The Yagokoro family is a line of medicinal geniuses that have been living on the moon for some time. Even among them, Eirin is exceptionally intelligent. She is much smarter than humans, which makes her rarely understood.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Bow, Arrows, Hourai Elixir, Ultramarine Orb Elixir, all of her drugs and medicines, and spell cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Making any drug': Her medical expertise allows her to create all sorts of drugs and medicine, from ordinary medication for common colds, to drugs capable of manipulating one's dreams and life. She still needs the ingredients necessary to make specific drugs, and cannot make anything that would be physically impossible to make. Among the many drugs she made is the Hourai Elixir, though she required Kaguya's assistance. 'Spell Cards' *'Esoterica "Astronomical Entombing"': Able to toys with space to trap her opponent in a web of danmaku. *'God Sign "Genealogy of the Sky-Born"': Can fires a complex web of lasers and danmaku at her opponent. *'Medicine Sign "Galaxy in a Pot"': A powerful spell card that traps her opponent within a circle of danmaku that steadily fires towards them. It's said that this spell would easily create a black hole. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Abstract Entities Category:Doctors Category:Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Loyal Characters Category:Lunar Capital Category:Wise Characters Category:Scientists Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Age Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators